


Marked

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Come Marking, Endearments, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Needy Sam, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sam has got a tattoo, Sibling Incest, Submissive Sam, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Top Dean, dean loves it, it's the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: Sam's got a new tattoo. Dean's got a new obsession.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Marked

Dean's hand stroked over his brother's back reverently, tracing the freshly inked skin with the pad of his fingers. His mouth hung open, caught up in admiring the black tattoo marring Sam's flesh, stretching over his lower back and glowing in the cheap motel lighting like Dean's own personal beacon of love.

The words got stuck in his throat. For once in his life, Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, was left speechless. By a tattoo nonetheless. 

"You like it?" he heard Sam's sweet tone call out to him, bringing him out of his musings. He could hear the underlying insecurity in his brother's voice and it made him recompose himself pretty quickly.

Dean didn't answer, instead climbed over Sam's back, his fingers never living that vulnerable spot, which was quickly becoming one of his favorites, and nuzzled at his neck. He bit softly on his brother's warm skin and plastered kisses all over the back of his neck. Sam's mewling was like honey to his ears and he reached that place behind his ear, lips nipping at the flesh there, another of Sammy's sweet spots. 

Dean could map his brother's entire body with only his lips and tongue and never get enough of it. Of the body he knew better than his own.

He took his baby brother's earlobe in his mouth and tugged gently with his teeth, wringing another moan from Sam's sinful mouth. "I love it, baby. It's gorgeous. Just like you." He could practically sense Sam blushing, see his skin turning a darker shade of pink and he chuckled low in his throat, loving the power he had over this beautiful man. 

And Sam was all his.

That tattoo was as much evidence as Dean's own heart beating. 

His body completely covered Sam's now and the hand that wasn't occupied stroking over the precious tattoo was now roaming all over Sam's sides, caressing that milky white flesh and wanting it marked by his own hand. He wanted to brand his brother somehow so that everyone knew who he belonged to. 

"Dean... please." Sam groaned, trying to get a hand beneath their bodies so he could touch his neglected cock. The effort proved to be futile though, Dean catching his arms before he could think twice about it. Dean pinned his brother's arms over his head, keeping them crossed together in place with one of his own.

"You know what this tattoo means, Sammy?" He asked, not expecting an answer from Sam, and covered the black drawing with his hand, almost like he was protecting it, shielding it from harm. The gesture was worshipping.

"Mhm..." Sam squeaked when he felt Dean's erection press in between the cleft of his asscheeks, wanting to feel it slide bare inside him where it belonged. He wanted Dean to take, to use him like he so desperately wanted to be used. Only by Dean. Always by Dean. 

But Dean contented himself with rubbing off on him slowly while talking huskily in his ears, goosebumps breaking over his skin at Dean's words. "It means you're mine. It means I _own_ you, little brother. That little thing there is my own personal brand sticking to your flawless skin."

Dean reached a hand lower to pop the button of his jeans open and drag the zipper down with a quick, practiced move. He didn't bother stepping out of them, instead settled more firmly over Sam's hips, holding him down, and pulled out his rock hard dick, letting it slap against his flat belly. He was dying to touch himself, but he also wanted this to go a certain way.

He continued rubbing unceremoniously against Sam's hole, not sinking inside that inviting heat just yet. The fact that if he wanted he could just slide his dick inside his brother, taking him good from behind, fucking him like his own personal sex toy, was making this hotter than it had any right to be. He gripped his dick in his fist and started pumping it roughly, leaning over his brother and making sure he felt exactly what Dean was doing. 

"Dee, fuck, please -" Sam was almost sobbing with need. He knew exactly what Dean was doing and his own trapped cock was screaming at him for some kind of relief. He moaned, lifting his hips slightly to grind against Dean's dick, to feel his flesh slide against his own. He was burning up, sweat running over his back and just taking whatever Dean decided to give him.

Dean brushed the back of his hand over the scarred flesh of his lower back and it made Sam's cock twitch violently between the sheets. "Fuck Sammy, you look so good all inked up like this." Dean flicked his wrist just wright, brushing his thumb over the slick head of his leaking cock, watching his baby brother writhe under him, moaning like a goddamn whore and all for Dean's ears.

His breathing sped up and Sam bucked his hips upward, prompting Dean to just touch him. To do something. Sam's hands were fisted in the sheets, right where Dean left them, not daring to disobey his brother when he got like this, but fuck he needed to come. He needed it.

"So desperate for it, little brother." Dean leaned down and sucked a bruise next to the tattoo, over the perfect dip of Sam's back and smiled at the result. He jerked himself off hard and fast over his brother's prone form on the bed and he slipped his eyes closed in bliss imagining what he would do to him later. But not now. Now he needed something else.

"Dean, touch me, please. I -" Sam shuddered when he felt Dean's teeth sink onto his skin and his dick spurted another fat bead of precome over the white motel sheets. "I'm gonna -"

"You gonna come for me? You gonna come untouched, Sammy? I know you can. Come for big brother!" Two more rolls of Sam's hips against the matress and he was coming, milky white cum splattering over his stomach and the bedsheets, making a mess of the queen-sized bed they got at this run-down motel in Nowhere, Idaho. He screamed his brother's name while he rode his orgasm with Dean pressing him down with a hand on his back and his weight over his hips.

He came down from his high just in time to hear Dean make the most beautiful noise when he heard Sam come apart beneath him.

Dean stroked himself roughly, the sounds his brother was making under him bringing him to the edge quicker than he anticipated. Two more strokes of his hard dick and he came, aiming straight for Sam's tattoo, an exact replica of the Impala, his Baby permanently etched onto his other baby's flesh. It landed right over it, painting his little brother's skin white, in contrast with the black of the ink. The sight of his own cum on Sam's skin, over the drawing of the Impala, gouged another load from him and he moaned low in his throat while working himself through his pleasure. 

Sam looked beautiful all spread out and wearing Dean's cum like a second skin.

Dean settled back over Sam and nosed at his neck, planting a quick kiss there that wormed Sam's whole body down to his toes. Sam turned his head slightly just so it would brush against Dean's and he felt his brother smile and peck him lightly on his cheek.

"If it wasn't obvious," Dean said. "I'm in love with that tattoo." Sam huffed out a laugh but didn't say anything. He has wanted to do something for his brother, to show him that no matter what Sam will always be there for him, that he will never leave, that he's into this as much as his brother. That he wouldn't trade what they had for the world.

Just like the Impala is their home, Dean is Sam's home.

He wanted to convey that without having to outright say it.

Going by Dean's reaction, Sam decided to believe that his brother understood that. 

"I mean it, Sammy. Thank you." 

Sam hummed, the sound muffled against the sheets and Dean's hand found the tattoed little Impala again, needing to feel it against the skin of his palm, a confirmation that it was really there. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry. It meant so much and he didn't know how to deal with these overwhelming emotions that made themselves at home in his chest.

The love he had for this kid. Sometimes it scared him.

Maybe it wasn't conventional and sure as hell wasn't moral, but this love - it was theirs. No one else's.

And Dean would make sure he properly treasured it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
